Takeuchi Mariya
まりや |image = Takeuchi_mariya.jpg |caption = |birthdate = |birthplace = Taisha, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |occupation = Singer-Songwriter, Composer, Musician |genre = New Music, J-Pop |label = MOON/WARNER MUSIC JAPAN (2002-Present) RCA/RVC (1979-1981) MOON/ALFA MOON (1984-1990) MOON/MMG (1990-1993) MOON/east west japan (1993-2002) |website = Official Website }} (竹内まりや) is a Japanese singer-songwriter and composer. She started her career in August 1978, when she signed her contract with RCA Records. She is married to Yamashita Tatsuro, and has one daughter. Discography Albums= ;Albums # 1978.11.25 BEGINNING # 1979.05.21 UNIVERSITY STREET # 1980.03.05 LOVE SONGS # 1980.12.05 Miss M # 1981.10.21 PORTRAIT # 1984.04.25 VARIETY # 1987.08.12 REQUEST # 1992.10.22 Quiet Life # 2001.08.22 Bon Appetit! # 2007.05.23 Denim # 2014.09.10 TRAD ;Best Albums # 1982.06.05 VIVA MARIYA!! # 1984.08.05 TAKEUCHI MARIYA RE-COLLECTION (Unofficial) # 1994.07.25 Impressions # 2008.10.01 Expressions ;Live Albums # 2000.11.22 Souvenir 〜Mariya Takeuchi Live ;Cover Albums # 2003.10.29 Longtime Favorites ;Compilation Albums # 2013.12.04 Mariya's Songbook |-|Singles= ;Singles # 1978.11.25 Modotte Oide・Watashi no Jikan (戻っておいで・私の時間) # 1979.02.05 DREAM OF YOU 〜LEMON LIME no Aoi Kaze (ドリーム・オブ・ユー 〜レモンライムの青い風〜) # 1979.08.21 SEPTEMBER (セプテンバー) # 1980.02.05 Fushigi na PEACH PIE (不思議なピーチパイ) # 1980.07.21 Futari no VACANCE (二人のバカンス) # 1980.12.05 SWEETEST MUSIC # 1981.04.05 Ichigo no Yuuwaku (イチゴの誘惑) # 1981.09.25 SPECIAL DELIVERY 〜Tokubetsu Koku-bin (SPECIAL DELIVERY 〜特別航空便) # 1981.12.16 NATALIE/APPLE PAPPLE PRINCESS (NATALIE/アップル・パップル・プリンセス) # 1984.04.10 Moichidou/Honki de Only You 「Let's Get Married」 (もう一度/本気でオンリーユー 「Let's Get Married」) # 1984.08.25 Mersey Beat de utawa sete (マージービートで唄わせて) # 1985.03.25 PLASTIC LOVE (EXTENDED CLUB MIX) # 1986.03.25 Koi no Arashi (恋の嵐) # 1986.10.25 Jiku no Tabibito (時空の旅人) # 1987.07.25 Yume no Tsudzuki (夢の続き) # 1987.11.28 AFTER YEARS/Eki (AFTER YEARS/駅) # 1988.11.28 Genki wo Dashite (元気を出して) # 1989.09.12 Single Again (シングル・アゲイン) # 1990.09.18 Kokuhaku (告白) # 1992.05.25 Manhattan Kiss (マンハッタン・キス) # 1992.11.10 Uchi ni Kaerou (家に帰ろう) # 1993.07.10 Shiawase no sagashi kata (幸せの探し方) # 1994.03.25 Ashita no Watashi (明日の私) # 1994.05.10 Junai Rhapsody (純愛ラプソディ) # 1994.09.25 Honki de Only You/Forever Friends (本気でオンリーユー/Forever Friends) # 1995.11.20 Konya wa Hearty Party (今夜はHearty Party) # 1996.11.18 Lonely Woman/Tell me, tell me (ロンリー・ウーマン/Tell me, tell me) # 1998.11.18 Camouflage/Winter Lovers (カムフラージュ/Winter Lovers) # 1999.09.22 Tenshi no Tameiki/Soulmate wo sagashite (天使のため息／ソウルメイトを探して) # 2001.02.28 Mayonaka no Nightingale (真夜中のナイチンゲール) # 2001.09.19 Mainichi ga Special (毎日がスペシャル) # 2001.11.07 Nostalgia (ノスタルジア) # 2006.09.06 Henshin/Synchronicity 「Suteki na Guzen」 (返信／シンクロニシティ 「素敵な偶然」) # 2006.12.06 Slow Love (スロー・ラヴ) # 2007.03.07 Ashita no nai koi (明日のない恋) # 2007.08.08 Chance no Maegami/Jinsei no Tobira (チャンスの前髪／人生の扉) # 2008.05.21 Shiawase no Monosashi/Ureshikute Samishihi 「Your Wedding Day」 (幸せのものさし／うれしくてさみしい日 「Your Wedding Day」) # 2008.11.26 En no Ito (縁の糸) # 2010.11.03 Whisky ga, wo suki desho (ウイスキーが、お好きでしょ) # 2012.01.25 Inochi no Uta (いのちの歌) # 2013.02.27 Tasogare Diary (たそがれダイアリー) # 2013.07.03 Dear Angie 〜Anata wa Makenai/Sorezore no Yoru (Dear Angie 〜あなたは負けない／それぞれの夜) # 2014.07.28 Shizuka na Densetsu (静かな伝説) ;Digital Singles # 2014.06.10 Aloha-shiki Renai Shinan (アロハ式恋愛指南) # 2016.04.27 Kyou no Omoi (今日の想い) ;Corporation Digital Singles # 2016.04.20 Let It Be Me External Links * Official Website Category:Pisces Category:Blood Type A Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Female Category:March Births Category:1955 Births Category:New Music Category:J-Pop Category:Songwriter Category:Soloists Category:Composer Category:1978 Debuts